Oobi Gets Addicted to Memes
" | image = Ep 1 title card.png | number = Episode 1 | date = July 11, 2016 | length = 4:39 | prev = None | next = "Uma Sick" }} "Oobi Gets Addicted to Memes" is the first episode. Characters *Oobi *Uma *Grampu *Street guy *Meme characters Logline Oobi discovers memes after he hears about them from his sister Uma. He gets dangerously addicted to them and it hurts everyone in his family. Plot Oobi and Uma walk home from school and go to the kitchen, where they have a "drink" by shoving their faces inside the glasses of water. Uma says that someone at school talked about "meme" and doesn't know what that means. Oobi goes to look up what it means on his computer. When Oobi searches up "meme," he sees a bunch of Guy Fieri photos and realizes memes are the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. He goes back to the kitchen and asks Uma who told her about memes. She just stands there, so he goes back to his room and locks the door. Wake Me Up by Evanescence plays during a montage of Oobi experiencing the memes of 2016. After hours of intensive meme consumption, Oobi wakes up with a thick coat of powder on his face and looks like a crack addict. He goes back to the kitchen and Uma asks him what's wrong. He just responds by saying "I'm takin' you to Flavortown!" so Uma goes to get Grampu for help. Grampu tries to talk to Oobi, but Oobi just responds "Stop freaking betraying me, I'm on your team!" Grampu decides that he's had enough of Oobi so he throws him outside. Alone, cold, and stripped of his memes, Oobi walks around town while singing Gary Jules' Mad World off-key. On the street, he begs for spare memes, but a random hand with green eyes assaults him and covers him in spaghetti. Defeated and sad, Oobi breaks back into his house and talks with Grampu. A snipit of his internal monologue is heard, and it's just Jimmy McMillan's "rent is too damn high" speech. Grampu is confused and says, "You don't pay rent, and I don't work three jobs!" Oobi runs back to his room before Grampu can say anything and watches meme videos again, starting the cycle over again. Gallery Edgy Oobi hand puppets - Memes - Oobi and Uma in the kitchen.jpg Edgy Oobi hand puppets - Memes - Oobi on the computer.jpg Edgy Oobi hand puppets - Memes - Oobi walking outside.jpg Edgy Oobi hand puppets - Memes - Oobi as a beggar.jpg Edgy Oobi hand puppets - Memes - Oobi on the street.jpg Edgy Oobi hand puppets - Memes - Oobi returning to his memes.jpg Video Trivia *Some of the memes that Oobi sees are: **Guy Fieri, Shia LaBeouf's "Just Do It" speech, Doritos, Ethan Bradberry, Dat Boi, Ancient Aliens, John Cena, Diabeetus, Doge, Lolcats, a swimming doggo, a breaded cat, "Deal With It," Primitive Sponge, Spoderman, Deez Nuts, Keyboard Cat, Donald Trump, the "Hi, welcome to Chili's" guy, and Eddy Wally's "WOW!" catchphrase. **He also references the videos "Flavortown" and "Greatest freakout ever 2." **At the end of the video, he mentions the Rent Is Too Damn High Party. Category:Videos Category:Edgy Oobi episodes